Eternity
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuuri is a spirit who spent centuries at the inn, no purpose, no reason. Until a Victor Nikiforov came to the inn. Yuuri found a reason to 'live' again.


How long had it been since Yuuri had been of this earth? After the first few decades went by, he could not keep up anymore. His family had held onto the hot springs, and over the years it did change, expand, and grow with the times. But the springs themselves never changed.

Sometimes Yuuri would settle in a darken corner, only to startle back, paying attention years later. It was strange how it all worked. He never wanted or needed anything, he just _was_. Yuuri was not alive, though he had never ascended from the earth, he never understood why, and after the first few decades, he stopped asking himself.

There were things Yuuri missed. The feel of the hot water caressing his skin, the taste of his mother's cooking, the feel of the sunshine warming his body and the passions he once had while alive. Fortune left it so he could watch his family grow. After time, it was hard watching them come and go, the years went to quickly. He could never understand why he was left behind, why didn't anyone else ever join him? Year after year, decade after decade, _he was alone_.

It was by accident it had happened the first time, he was not even sure how it all occurred. The inn was full and Yuuri wanted to feel the water. Even as he floated down, he wanted to welcome the heat and steam, _nothing_.

Oblivious to the man sitting where he went to sat, his body _merged_. Taking a deep breath, feeling air in lungs, air he had not felt in so long, Yuuri gasped. _What was this?_ The water was hot, the steam filled his nose- he missed this. Before he could fully enjoy it, he was pushed out.

Confused, and baffled, Yuuri went back to his dark corner, trying to remember what the water felt like. Most of all he wanted to know _how_ he did that. He tried to merge other times- nothing ever happen. His spirit just passed through the person. He was unable to _merge._

 _That was until a certain guest showed up to the springs._

His name was Victor Nikiforov. Apparently he was a famous ice skater and the season was over. Yuuri had seen him on the inn's television as they seemed to really like this sport- though he did not pay much attention to it. Yuuri found himself following this man around, watching him. This man really lived life. He ate all the time (though never seemed to gain weight), he was loud, he was friendly, and he loved the springs. There is a beauty to Victor that Yuuri had never seen. His body was sculpted perfectly and his hair was silver.

He was talking to a blonde boy that had accompanied him- odd they had the same name, and they talked of the aches in their body that only the hot springs could mend. The blonde was very crude and angry, but Victor- no Victor was perfect.

Yuuri wondered- _Could he do it? Could he merge?_

Victor was in the springs, a cloth on his forehead and his eyes closed. Yuuri floated above him, staring at the silver lashes as they rested on his high cheek bones. He would give anything to touch Victor.

Floating down, he did it. Yuuri _merged_.

A sharp gasp and those eyes snapped open. Air filled lungs, eyes were blinking, there was weight to his limbs and heat in his body from the springs.

"What?" Victor called out.

" _Does he know?_ " Yuuri thought.

"Know what? Who is that?" Victor asked.

" _Can he hear me?_ " Yuuri wondered.

"Of course I can hear you! Where are you?" Victor asked as he looked around.

He did not know what was happening, but he was not being pushed out. Letting out a sigh of relief, it was Victor's lungs and body that did the motions. The water felt so good, he had missed this so much.

"Seriously, what is happening?" Victor asked again.

" _I am not sure,_ " Yuuri thought.

"How can I hear you? Feel you? What… what is this?" Victor asked again.

" _I don't know._ "

"Who are you?"

Who was he? Yuuri had thought of who he was for decades. He was a dead man, he had been a dead man. How does one answer this? He is neither here or there- and right now, he was _merged_ with Victor. He was one with Victor.

" _I am Yuuri Katsuki."_

"Ok, well pleased to meet you… I am-"

" _-I know who you are,_ " Yuuri said.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" an angry voice asked.

" _The angry child_ ," Yuuri said.

Victor chuckled. "Yes."

"Yes, what? I swear old man, you are getting crazy in your old age," the blonde Yuri said.

" _Try thinking._ " Yuuri said.

" _Like this?_ " Victor thought.

" _Yes!_ " Yuuri said.

Yuuri just stayed merged as Victor and the blonde Yuri rattled on. It was nice being in the springs again and Yuuri felt relaxed. The water bubbling around him, the steam filling lungs, this was great. _He missed this_.

" _Does he always talk this much?_ " Yuuri finally asked.

" _Usually he is just bitching,_ " Victor thought.

Yuuri found he could somewhat control Victor's body as he talked with the blonde boy. Moving those muscular arms, he ran Victor's finger through his hair, feeling those damn strands. Victor's skin was smooth and his body firm. Using Victor's hand, he felt down Victor's other arm, the muscles moved under his palm as he rubbed over it. Moving his hand back up Victor's arm to his Victor's shoulder, the muscles tensed.

" _What are you doing?_ " Victor asked in thought.

" _Oh I am so sorry! I have not felt anything in over a century,_ " Yuuri said.

" _It is weird as this is my body, but you are controlling it,_ " Victor thought.

" _Oh I should have asked,_ " Yuuri said.

" _You are fine,"_ Victor thought.

Yuuri continued with the exploration of Victor's body as he sat back in the springs. It was weird having form again, the ability to _feel_. Yuuri was enjoying it, all his senses coming to life. He could smell the air, feel the water, see the steam as it rose into the air, taste the mint in Victor's mouth and hear the boy continuing to bitch next to Victor.

Keeping Victor's hand under the water, Yuuri used Victor's hand to rub the tops of this muscular thighs.

" _Careful,_ " Victor thought, in almost a moan type sound. That was when Yuuri realized he had been rubbing higher and higher up, feeling that muscles tighten under his palm, marveling at the firmness of the muscle.

" _Oh! I'm so sorry!_ " Yuuri said.

Yuuri had felt Victor just relax and give his body over to him. _So trusting._ Yuuri moved Victor's hands over the water, marveling at the way the hot water felt on Victor's skin.

"You are not even fucking listening!" the blonde Yuri said before getting up and stomping out the water.

Yuuri knew he should have Victor say something, but Victor had submitted his body to him. It was nice having a body to weigh him down, to _feel_ again.

Yuuri could not stop touching Victor's body, having his hands run over that body. It felt good and Yuuri did not want to stop.

" _Yuuri,_ " Victor thought.

" _I can't help it… I am so sorry. I have not been able to feel in so long,"_ Yuuri said.

" _You are driving me crazy. It is so weird. I know it is me touching my body, but I have no control over it,_ " Victor thought.

That was when Yuuri _felt_ and _noticed_ it. Victor was hard. It had been so long since Yuuri had been turned on, he was fascinated over it. In the hot water, Victor's cock bobbed in the water and Yuuri could not help it- using Victor's hand, he wrapped it around Victor's hard length.

Something snapped and Yuuri was still _merged_ but Victor had control again.

"Sorry… sorry… it got-"

"- _No I am sorry. I shouldn't have,"_ Yuuri thought.

"Well, this was not what I was planning when I came to this inn," Victor said out loud.

" _I can always go,_ " Yuuri said.

"No, please. Tell me more about you," Victor said.

Victor was lifting his body out of the water. Yuuri was still connected, but Victor had control. Yuuri was still able to feel things, but this was different, he was feeling them through Victor. The towel rubbing against his skin as he dried off, water droplets falling down his chest, and the cool air hitting his warm skin. It made Yuuri shiver and Victor laughed.

"You gave me chills," Victor laughed out.

" _Oh, well… I don't really know what is happening…"_ Yuuri said.

"Am I possessed by a demon?" Victor asked.

" _I don't consider myself a demon… I am just a spirit bond to this world,_ " Yuuri said.

"Ok… so let get this right… I have a spirit _in_ me… it can feel what I can feel… and I can even think to it… or speak?" Victor asked.

" _Technically… yes,"_ Yuuri said.

Victor continued to dry off and change into a green robe. It felt smooth on his skin and Yuuri liked the lightweight of it. It hung off Victor's body and it was weird feeling as Victor moved along the inn. He was graceful and had a purpose to his steps.

Then a smell hit him, it was an amazing smell- Yuuri had never smelled anything like it.

" _What is that?_ " Yuuri asked.

" _Oh, they are getting dinner ready… I think it is a pork cutlet bowl for dinner,"_ Victor thought. Yuuri found it funny that Victor spoke when no one was around, but Yuuri heard him fine either way. Victor's mouth started to water the closer they got to the smell, it was Yuuri making that happen. All he could think of was if it smelled that good, it had to taste even better.

" _Are you going… going to have some dinner?"_ Yuuri asked.

" _Well I am hungry…"_ Victor thought.

As Victor crouched down on a pillow at the low table, Yuuri saw what Victor saw. Other people around the room, sipping broth from bowls and tea from cups. There was hum of conversation filling the room, but nothing too loud.

Tea was placed before Victor and he lifted the cup to sip.

Yuuri could _taste_ it. It was bitter and strong.

" _Ugh! Sugar!_ " Yuuri said.

" _You can… taste this?"_ Victor thought.

" _Yes, I have not tasted anything in so long... It is… weird,"_ Yuuri said.

Victor added some sugar and took another sip. Yuuri internally sighed. It was amazing. He wanted more.

Yuuri was not consciously aware of what he was doing, but he took control of Victor's body, reaching for the cup and bringing to Victor's lip. He drank heavily, feeling a slight burn on his tongue, but he did not care.

The cup emptied too soon, but a bowl of broth came out. Yuuri used Victor's hands to grab at it and gulped that down too. _It was so good!_ Yuuri had never tasted anything like this. Nothing back in his time tasted this good. It was mainly fish and rice. Nothing quite like he had just then between the tea and broth.

It was rude of Yuuri to just take over Victor's body, and he told himself he would give Victor his body back after dinner- especially once the bowl of food was set in front of him. Chopsticks were familiar in Victor's fingers, though Victor's hands were larger than his ever were, Yuuri was still able to work them.

The food exploded in his mouth. The feeling that went through Yuuri and Victor's at that moment was pure bliss. Victor's eyes opening wide as Yuuri shoveled more of the rice and pork into Victor's mouth- chewing, tasting. _It was so good!_

"WOW!" Yuuri said out loud. Though it was Victor's voice saying it.

" _This is my favorite dish here._ " Victor said.

Yuuri could only hum his agreement as he never slowed down eating. More tea was placed in front of him and he gulped it before eating more. Even as Victor's stomach started to feel full, Yuuri could not stop. He left no grain of rice behind.

Lounged back on the pillows, Yuuri used Victor's hands to rub Victor's stomach. He was _full_. Very full. He cannot remember ever feeling this way. Even the year of the great harvest and fishing, nothing was like this. Visions swimming in Yuuri's mind as he thought of that day with the fruits and fish all lined up on a table as his mother danced around the room with jugs of wine and water. It was one of the better days he had had in his short life.

" _Wow, that seemed amazing,_ " Victor thought.

" _You… You could see that?"_ Yuuri asked.

A chuckle then Victor was back in control of his body. " _Yes, it seems… so long ago,"_ Victor thought.

" _It was. Everything then was different. I have not traveled or gone far. This has always been my family's home,"_ Yuuri said.

" _I'm getting tired. I should rest,"_ Victor thought.

 _Tired_. Yes, that was what feeling. It was odd, Yuuri normally did not _feel_ things. After the first decade or so, he stopped feeling so much. He observed. Time went quickly for him most the time, almost in the blink of an eyes. Sometimes he got lost in his dark corner of the inn for years on end, not even realizing it. So feeling _tired_ was nice.

" _I can… I can go,"_ Yuuri said. He was not sure he knew how to _detach_ but he would try.

" _No! You are fine! Rest with me. I like the company,"_ Victor thought.

" _Only if you are sure,_ " Yuuri said.

" _Yes please,"_ Victor said.

So Yuuri rested. They had laid out in a small cot, with a large dog cuddled next to them. There was a warmth Yuuri had missed, and he used his spirit to warm them, feeling the comforting shiver travel down Victor's spine as they drifted off to sleep.

There were dreams, though Victor was not dreaming them- Yuuri was. Of his time at the inn back then, going out fishing, harvesting the orchards. Everything was so different back then- the town had changed so much in all this time, it had built up and moved on through out time. Yuuri had not.

In his dream, he looked in a dingy mirror, seeing his messy hair in blurred vision. He had a round piece of glass he could hold to his eye, and make his blurry vision clearer. He looked in the dingy mirror again, a young man of 23 with his hair messed all around his head. His clothing was dated and not the best as he had been at the docks all morning helping with the fishing. If they didn't fish, they didn't eat. He had lived simply, he had lived shortly, his life cut off before his time. Maybe that was why he never ascended beyond this world.

 _He never knew love._

When Victor woke, Yuuri had also. Victor was in control of his body as he stretched and rolled on the small cot to sit up.

"That was you in the dream… wasn't it?" Victor asked.

" _Yes… I did not know I would dream. I have not dreamed since… well… since…"_ Yuuri was stammering again.

Victor chuckled, "It is ok. You were adorable."

If a spirit could blush, Yuuri would have. He did not know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He stayed in the back of Victor's mind as Victor went to the closet and started to change.

"I am taking you out," Victor said.

" _Out?"_ Yuuri replied.

"Yes! You said you have been at this inn for decades… hell, centuries! Let's go out on the town!"

There was a small panic Yuuri felt in him and it radiated through Victor's body.

"Woah! Yuuri! It is ok! I promise," Victor said as he stepped back and hugged himself.

Yuuri realized that Victor was feeling everything in him that Yuuri was. Victor's skin got sweaty and clammy as his breathing was short, harsh.

"Yuuri…" Victor said as he took a deep breath, "Calm down… I can feel my heart racing. It is ok, I will keep you safe. I promise."

Yuuri was still in an internal panic, he wanted to detach and go find his dark corner, but he was not able to detach himself. Victor got a glass of water and drank it down before he started to hum a melody. Yuuri was listening to the tune Victor was humming. He found it calmed him as Victor was combing his own hair back, as if he were soothing Yuuri. It made Yuuri feel comfort knowing that Victor _would_ take care of him and it calmed him.

" _I'm sorry… I just haven't left the inn since the town started to build,_ " Yuuri said.

"I promise we will be safe. At anytime you feel uncomfortable, just close your eyes… and I don't mean my eyes, and I'll take a deep breath, ok?"

With that, Yuuri relaxed into Victor as he got ready and then felt relieved when Victor stopped and took a deep breath before they opened the doors to the inn and walked outside.

There were stone walkways, statues all around, and people walking. Too much all around, Yuuri could not take it all in. Loud noises as buses buzzed by and Victor was explaining everything to him. Yuuri closed _his eyes_ for a bit and felt Victor take a deep breath as they walked.

His town was nothing like it use too be. It was a completely different world now. Yuuri kept his eyes closed as it was all just too much.

"I want to take you ice skating," Victor said.

" _I've seen that on the television,_ " Yuuri said. He had watched the world around him through the television screens their family had. He had learned things through books his ancestors read and listened as people talked. He was not completely ignorant, but it was all different seeing it before him- through Victor's eyes.

He had watched Victor on the ice, along with many others. This town was really big into ice skating. Yuuri felt odd as Victor slipped skates on and tied them up. They did not have to speak words, but they could run emotions through them and the other understood. Yuuri felt a happiness fill through Victor's body as he walked to the edge of the carpet, the ice just a step away.

Victor took a deep breath and Yuuri closed _his eyes_ as Victor stepped out and glided easily onto the ice.

" _Feel the ice, Yuuri,"_ Victor thought.

Yuuri felt as Victor's body glided and turned. It was almost as if they were flying. Victor kept things simple and Yuuri appreciated this- it was still a bit scary. Even when Victor did a single loop, Yuuri's squealed with delight.

" _I can do so much more!"_ Victor thought with excitement.

" _Show me your best!"_ Yuuri said. Feeling an unfamiliar excitement building in Victor's body.

Music did not play in the arena, but it played in Victor's mind. Yuuri could _hear_ it, he could _feel_ it. Victor was moving through the melody in his head, his body turning as his feet gracefully danced across the ice. Yuuri had never experienced anything as this before. Victor skated fast and hard, he jumped high and landed gracefully. Yuuri loved it. He felt himself laughing and blissful.

 _Had he ever really lived?_

At the close of Victor's routine, Yuuri was sad it was over. Victor skated more, and they chatted in Victor's mind back and forth. Yuuri learned that Victor had loved skating more than anything, but he was worried he would not surprise anyone anymore. Yuuri assured Victor if he just skated as he just did, everyone would still love him.

" _I've never skated like that before,"_ Victor thought.

" _What do you mean?"_ Yuuri asked.

" _It was you that made it great, Yuuri,"_ Victor thought.

Yuuri felt a warmth through his spirit. He had never felt like this before. Under a day's time being with Victor, he felt he had lived more than he had in his short years. Yuuri and Victor spent the walk back talking to each other. Victor told Yuuri of his life in Russia, and Yuuri talked of his simple life while he was alive.

From the outside, all anyone would have seen was someone happily walking and laughing to themselves. Victor felt high on life, and it was because of Yuuri. Why could Victor not find someone like Yuuri to spend his life with? Of course he found a spirit who had entered his body and gave him more emotions in one day than he had in all his life.

 _He never knew love._

Back at the inn, Yuuri relaxed in the back of Victor's mind as he showered and changed for bed. Yuuri wondered how long Victor would allow him to stay. He did not want to go, but he also could not continue to intrude on Victor and his life.

"Don't go," Victor said.

This snapped Yuuri back to attention as Victor settled into his cot. Yuuri felt a warmth through his spirit as Victor settled in. He enjoyed feeling things, he enjoyed his time with Victor.

He was also enjoying Victor slowly rubbing his own chest, in slow circles. A different warmth was spreading through Victor's body, and Yuuri could _feel_ it.

" _Vitya?_ " Yuuri asked.

Victor moaned and his hands continued to explore over his chest, pinching his nipples.

"I keep thinking of your dream… the vision of you…" Victor said.

Yuuri could see the vision in Victor's mind- it was him. Victor was picturing _him_. How did that happen? Someone as beautiful and perfect as Victor.

"Take over, Yuuri," Victor moaned out.

At that moment, Victor submitted his body to Yuuri. Using Victor's hands, he felt along the lines of Victor's stomach and down to his hips. Everything in Victor's body was sculpted, perfectly formed through all his hard work on the ice.

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor moaned in his mind.

Yuuri moaned and it came from Victor's mouth as he trailed Victor's hand down further on his body, massaging the tight cords of his inner thighs. Yuuri dug Victor's fingertips into his skin, feeling it twitch under Victor's hand.

More moans escaping Victor's throat as Yuuri continued to work his hands over his thighs, feeling a pleasure he had not felt in so long, feeling it through Victor. The heat in Victor's body, the tightening of his muscles as they clenched with each touch. It was like a spring was coiling tightly inside Victor's body, and Yuuri could feel it turn and twist.

" _Yuuri,_ " Victor moaned inside his head.

Yuuri knew Victor was hard, but was he brave enough to… touch. He knew he had in the hot spring, but his was different, Victor wanted him too. Glancing down, Yuuri _saw_ through Victor's eyes where his cock stood proudly, hard and leaking. There was a throb that would not go away, and Yuuri knew he wanted to touch it, _feel_ it.

" _Please, Yuuri,"_ Victor moaned, " _Touch me_."

Yes it was Victor's hand, yes it was Victor's body, but Yuuri was in charge and he wanted it just as much. Taking a deep breath, feeling Victor's lung fill with air, Yuuri worked the courage up to wrap Victor's hand around his cock.

They both gasped as Victor's hand tightened around his cock. It was firm under Victor's palm, it throbbed. As Yuuri move Victor's hand up his cock, the head was wet and Yuuri moved Victor's thumb over the cock head, gasping again as the wetness pooled under his thumb and he spread the liquid around.

More moaning, and Yuuri did not know if it was him or Victor making these sounds, he did not care. Moving his hand over Victor's shaft, Yuuri continued to stroke up and down Victor's cock, arching Victor's back as he thrust into Victor's hand.

 _It felt so good_. Better than he remembered. Tightening his grip, he started to pump Victor's cock even more, their breath catching with each stroke, Victor's cock leaking more into his palm.

" _How is this so good?_ " Victor moaned out.

"I don't know," Yuuri said as he stroked more.

To Victor, it was his body, but he had no control over it. He had allowed Yuuri to take everything over. It was exhilarating and he had never been so turned on his life.

Yuuri took Victor's other hand, cupping at his balls, rolling them in his palm, feeling them tighten up, drawing into his body. Everything tightened up, everything was blurring. Yuuri was not sure anymore if it was him or Victor controlling Victor's body, but neither had stopped. Wet skin slapping as Victor's hand moved faster over his cock.

" _Vitya!"_ Yuuri cried out.

That was when it happened, what ever was tightly wound inside of Victor was unraveling. It was coming undone and it was painting Victor's chest in long white stripes. Everything blurred for a moment, flashes of Victor's life and Yuuri's life sprung forward in Victor's mind.

" _Wow_ ," Victor thought.

" _Wow,"_ Yuuri said.

They both laid on the cot for some time, the cum cooling and turning sticky on Victor's chest. Neither cared at the moment to go clean up.

Victor never pushed him from his mind, he relaxed as Yuuri still had control over his body. They were getting tired and reaching over, Yuuri grabbed a tissue to wipe Victor's chest off. Spent and worn out, Yuuri pulled the blanket over Victor's body and they laid there.

Yuuri was scared Victor would soon ask him to leave, to _detach_. He did not want too. He had seen and experienced so much in just a short day's time. What would he do if Victor wanted him to leave? Go back to his dark corner and wait for eternity to play out?

" _Please, never leave,"_ Victor thought.

Yuuri smiled, maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
